Beastly Street Fighter
by JP-Rider
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production)The Titans checks out a street fighting competition, as Beast Boy meets some of the strongest women in the world (BB/Harem)
1. Chapter 1: M Logan

I do not own Teen Titans and Street Fighter

Enjoy

/

After the Titans defeated Daizo and saved are rewarded for saving Tokyo, even though it wasn't needed. Robin decides for all the Titans to spend two weeks here in Tokyo for a vacation.

Recently, the real reason is that Robin has come across a poster that holds a fighting competition in Japan in the weekend. Beast Boy was so eager to go so all the Titans, much to Raven's displeasure, go to see the martial arts fight.

"This is a waste of time." Raven mutters in destain.

"That's where you're wrong, Rae. This is a national competition with competitors from all over the world coming to one place to try their skills in combat." Beast Boy sneers at Raven. Having quite enough of Raven's treatment towards him lately.

"I wonder who's going to fight for the championship?" Cyborg asked eagerly.

Robin replies "Well, according to the roster, there are some pretty unique fighters." Robin said as he look through the competitor's names "There's Blanka from Brazil, who's known for charging electricity in his body. Cammy, a British girl who's attacks are based on military training. Barlog, a boxer from America known for his six punches. Lastly, from China, theirs a popular fighter in these parts of the competition that goes by the name Chun-Li, famous for her lethal spinning bird kick."

"They sound good, competent fighters, Boyfriend Robin." Starfire comments.

'Chun-Li! She has amazing legs.' Beast Boy thinks as he feels his heartbeat rise.

'What is with Beast Boy? He is emitting low levels of lust.' Raven ponders to herself and her emotions.

"Chun-Li. That's awesome, I hear she is an amazing fighter." Beast Boy states as he blushes, but luckily nobody cared enough to notice.

"Yeah, but I'm rooting for Barlog, cause USA y'all!" Cyborg quipped.

"Ha, fat chance. Barlog's gonna lose." said a Japanese teenage girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wears what appears to be a shirt skirted sailor fuku with a collar popped and red bloomers underneath. She also has on a bandage over her nose. She appears to sit behind Cyborg at the bleachers "Because my friend, Chun-Li's gonna kick his butt on the floor."

"And how do you know, little lady?" Cyborg challenge.

Sakura narrow her eyes at Cyborg before she catches the eye of Beast Boy who she gives a pleasent smile. "The name's Sakura, and I have known Chun-Li for many years...she will win."

Cyborg was about to retort when he was interrupted by Beast Boy. "I have to agree with Sakura, Cy. I have complete faith that Chun-Li will win." Beast Boy turns to Sakura. "My parents always said 'Never bet against a pretty lady'."

'There he goes, flirting with girls again.' Raven thought as she scoffs and turned away as the competition starts.

Coming towards the ring, is a busty, blonde Japanese girl with long pigtails, a blue mask over her eyes, and wears a flamboyant outfit that is a blue revealing outfit that fits well with her bust, shoulders, naval, and wide hips exposed, and wears white knee high combat laced boots.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" R. Mika shouts towards the audience "And welcome for the annual Street Fighter competition!"

"Hey, Rob let me see the list of competitors." Beast Boy states as he hold his hand out for the paper that Robin is holding.

Beast Boy scans the list of fighters until he comes across a name that he never thought he would see again.

"Elena?" Beast Boy mutters as he drifts off to his memories of Elena.

Beast Boy comes back from his day dream and notices that his fellow Titans are looking at him like he's crazy.

"I need to go." Beast Boy mutters as he sets off to fins his old friend.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Cyborg asked.

'Who's Elena?' Raven thought to herself as she looked at the roster Beast Boy dropped.

R. Mika shows the list of competitors competing the fight "We got 14 competitors, including yours truly, from around the world to fight. For those who are fighters yourself and wants to challenge the fighters, come on up!"

Cyborg and Raven sat down, neither interested in fighting so they decided to watch the fighters do their thing.

"Where's Beast Boy? Robin and Starfire went to sign up, and shouldn't they be back yet?" Raven questions as she allows a little curiosity to seep into her monotone voice.

"I don't know, Rae, but I'm sure-it's beginning!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our first fight for you today will be Mark Logan and Elena vs the Teen Titan members Robin and Starfire." R. Mika screams as the crowd's applause shakes the area.

'Elena. That's the name that Beast Boy was mumbling on about.' Raven thought as she started paying attention to the African born fighter, and the male fighter who oddly enough has his whole body covered up.

'Mark Logan...as soon as I finish this fight, I'll have a little one on one talk with that man.' Elena thought as she walked onto the arena.

Elena is a 6ft tall dark girl with sliver-white hair, blue eyes. She has long, powerful legs and big feet, and only wears a tribal white tribal two piece bikini-like outfit, and multicolor rings round her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles.

Next to Elena is Mark Logan, who is wearing a black hood that covers his whole body, and a fox mask.

"Alright, Elena is going to own this fight!" Sakura said proudly.

"You don't know what Robin's capable of." Cyborg retorts.

"Remember what your cute friend saids? Never bet against a pretty lady?" Sakura countered.

"You can go first." Elena ordered Mark as he got into a tribal fighting stance. 'Tribal fighting. That's the same style I was taught. Gar's middle name is Mark...could it be Garfield?' Elena thought, but she dismissed it as she watched Mark square of against Robin.

"Alright, competitors...begin!" M. Rika shouts as the bell rings.

Mark Logan and Robin charge at each other. Robin throws in the first punch, but Mark dodge it as he counters with a swift kick, knocking Robin down. The Boy Wonder did a somersault as he went back in his stance, but did not expect a high, flying kick towards his face, which Robin ducks.

'This guy's fast.' Robin thought 'But I'm not going down that easily.'

Starfire is doing her best as she uses her Tamaranean warrior's attacks by throwing fast attacks towards Elena. The tribal girl does her long range kicks and leg throws using her fighting style called "Capoeira". Elena manage to kick Starfire in the abdomen as the Tamaranean princess fell out of the ring.

"Starfire's out!" M. Rika announced "Looks like it's up to Robin now!"

Robin was on the rebound on Mark's attack and he was on this by himself. Robin threw a punch and he felt it connect but just not with what he would've liked to to connect with. Robin looked to see his fist in the hooded figure's claws.

"Claws." Robin mutters as he presses the attack and kicks Mark in his kidney. "I don't know who you are, but this ends now."

"I couldn't agree more." Mark smirks as he goes on the offensive as he jumps and brought his knee to connect with the Boy Wonders face.

Robin in shock of having a knee collide with his face wasn't prepared when Mark brought his knee up to his stomach, forcing the air of his lungs.

"Woah, looks like Robin the Boy Wonder has lost to the newcomer. Whoever is this Mark Logan, sure knows how to pack a punch! Wonder if he's single?" R. Mika comments as she whispered the last part.

"Robin is never going to live this down." Raven said.

"Oh I bet he'll get over it." Sakura replied.

"Actually, you don't know Robin like we do, he's over competitive and hates to lose." Cyborg countered back.

"I didn't mean to win so fast. Maybe I'm stronger than I thought." Mark whispers as he helps pick Robin up and hand him over to Starfire.

Mark was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mark turns around to see one majorly pissed off Elena.

"You have some explaining to do, Mark Logan." Elena said as she grab Mark by the collar and drags him out of the ring.

"Okay, now for our next match, is going to Chun-Li and Sakura, vs Zangief and Barlog!" Mika announced.

"Looks like I'm up, wish me luck!" Sakura said as she heads towards the ring.

"There's no way she's going to beat that Zangief guy." Raven doubt when she saw the Russian wrestler's huge, muscular size.

/

Meanwhile, at the halls of the arena, Elena drags Mark Logan down and pins him to the wall.

Who the hell are you!?" Elena demands as she see's the dark green eyes through the shadows of the hood. "Answer me damnit."

"I am who I am." Mark replies as he feels fear seeping through him.

"Enough with the cryptic message! Why are you using Garfield's middle and last name? Do you work for the Shadoloo?" Elena questions. She saw the hooded figure pulls out his fox mask. When was shocked when she saw his face.

/

"Chun-Li and Sakura wins the match!" Mika announced, as the crowd cheers.

Raven, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire are shocked when they saw Sakura and her partner easily beaten Zangief and Barlog.

"Who knew such girls like Sakura and Chun-Li beat these guys?" Robin said.

"Well who knew you could get your butt beat by some du-" Cyborg's retort was interrupted by a woman screaming.

"Titans GO!" Robin yells as they race to the backstage where they see the hooded Mark figure holding the unconscious body of Elena.

"Put your hands up." Robin orders as he take out his bo staff, ready for round two.

"Wait she just fainted." Mark defended himself as he places Elena on the floor while using his lap as a pillow. 'I can't believe Elena fainted. This is too rich.'

Elena looked like she was dizzy and she kept mumbling, which caught the Titan's attention.

She quickly snaps back as she looked at Mark and pounced at him. The Titans stared in shock as they watch Elena...hugged Mark.

"It's so good to see you again!" Elena shouts with joy.

Mark looked like he was about to return the hug when Elena got a unreadable expression on her face and held Mark at arms length. Elena's facial expression changed from stoic to blind fury. "You bastard! How you could just leave and not come back!" Elena screamed as she slapped Mark in his face. "You never called!" Another slap. "You never write!" Another slap. "And now you just pop out of nowhere and we fight together and you don't even tell me that you were here!" Another slap, as sob escapes her throat. "I thought you were dead! I looked for you." Elena collapsed and started to cry into, Mark's shoulder. "I'm so happy to know that you're alive."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Mark coos as he rubs her bare skin back.

"O...kay, looks like everything's under control here." Cyborg said.

"But what about-" Robin was about to reply but is interrupted by Raven.

"It's none of our business, anyway. It just turns out to be two old friends reuniting." Raven told as the team leaves Elena and Mark alone, but Raven has a nagging feeling about Mark 'Why does his presence seem familiar?'

/

Here is the very first Teen Titans/Street Fighter crossover. Tell me what do you think?

Please leave your Reviews, and put in which Street Fighter character would you see Mark Logan face off.


	2. Chapter 2: Nine Opponents

I do not own Teen Titans or Street Fighter.

Enjoy

/

"Man, Chun-Li, We show those guys how it is!" Sakura told her Chinese friend.

"We sure did, Sakura." replied Chun-Li. Chun-Li appears to be a young, busty, Chinese woman who stood 5ft, has dark brown hair tied to two buns, with brown eyes and full on lips. She appears to wear a modified qipao with golden assets, a blue leotard underneath, and dark brown pantyhose well fitted with her long, thick, but well toned legs, with her white laced combat boots on.

"Hey, isn't that Elena over there?" Sakura said as she saw Elena with Mark Logan.

"Yeah, and isn't that the guy who beat the Boy Wonder?" Chun-Li comments as they walk towards Elena and Mark.

Mark noticed the two walking towards them but made no attempts to greet them, but he simply notified Elena of them and she greeted them.

"Oh hey Chun, Sakura." Elena greets as she motions Mark to follow her.

"What's up, Elena." Chun-Li replied as she takes a glimpse at Mark "So who's the cute and mysterious challenger you're hanging out with?"

Mark blushed underneath his fox mask, 'Damn she has some good thighs.' he thought as Elena picked him up at arms length as he is in front of Chun-Li and Sakura.

"He's an old friend of mine since childhood." Elena answered as Mark takes off his mask to show the girls his green feature and toothy grin.

Chun-Li and Sakura look at the newly revealed face and are shocked.

"Hey, your that cute guy who called me pretty and and deafended my opinion earlier!" Sakura exclaims as she blushes from her own out burst.

"Hey I know you, you're Beast Boy from the Titans on the Tokyo news...you defeated Robin. Well I gotta say, I'm impressed." Chun-Li comments, earning a blush from Mark.

"T-Thanks." Mark replied, looking away shyly as Chun-Li gazed at him "But don't tell the others, I wanted to be a surprise when I win or lose at the end of the competition."

Chun-Li smiled at him, and then has a thought "Well, then I guess I'll expect you in the finals, and have your friends help investigate on Barlog and Zangief, also to be careful with Juri."

"Juri?" Mark questions.

"Yes, you see Mark, Juri, along with Barlog and Zangief, works for an evil criminal organization called S.I.N.: Shadaloo Intimidation Network. She is a ruthless, deadly fighter that sees her opponents as her prey. She's up right now with Poison, fighting R. Mika and Blanka."

With that, the bell rings as the winners are the two woman, above them is a beaten Blanka and R. Mika.

Juri is the 5ft North Korean woman with eyes of a killer, horn shaped purple hair, a purple dudou(A form of Chinese underwear) on her chest supported with eight straps that forms a spider pattern on her back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. She also wears taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

Next to her is Poison, a tall, 5ft woman wearing a black peak cap over her long purple/pink spiky hair. She has transparent green/blue eyes, pink lips, and she wears a skimpy white mid-riff revealing tank top and a pair of skimpy denim cut-off daisy duke shorts that shows off her curvy legs, and red high heels. She has a chain around her waist with a pair of handcuffs hanging.

Elena watches in amusment and shockingly jealousy as Mark eyes are glued to Yuri and Poison when he could check someone like her or Chun-Li or Sukara...or her.

"Put your tongue away, Mark. They would kill you before they kiss you." Elena comments as she grabs a hold of Mark's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, I'll stop." Mark told her.

/

At the bleachers, the Titans are shocked as they saw how ruthless and brutal Juri was to her opponent Blanka, unlike Poison who did show some mercy on R. Mika.

"Damn, did you see how that Juri girl take them down?" Cyborg comments "She's like a female Slade and Brother Blood mixed together."

"Don't joke about that, Cyborg." Raven hissed at the tin man "Why do these female opponents attend wearing scanally clad clothing?"

"Perhaps it is for the flexibility?" Starfire questioned as she sat back down in her seat after she got herself a nachos with mustard, and coke with mustard.

"Or they're just sluts." Raven sneered wtih distain. "And where is Beast Boy?"

"You rang." said Beast Boy as he just came along with Sakura. "Sorry, I was at the bathroom and got lost. Luckily Sakura came and help me out back." he said as he look at Sakura as he winked at her while no one noticed.

"Well thanks for helping Beast Boy, Sakura, and congrats on winning the first round." Robin said as he shakes Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, do you guys think you should investigate on Barlog and Zangief?" Sakura asked him.

"Why, are they the troublemakers?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Sakura comments to Starfire as she takes a seat next to Beast Boy who's knee she nudges with her's. "Did you guys see that cute Mark guy?" Sakura watches as Beast Boy blushes and the other Titans simply nod their heads yes. "I would totally go out with him if he asked, and jump his bones."

Beast Boy squeaks and hides his face in his hands so the other Titans can't see his face and Sakura doesn't see the full affect that she had on him.

"Oh, you mean how he whoop Robin's ass?" Cyborg quipped, making Robin slouch down to his seat.

"Dude, seriously?" Beast Boy asked with a fake-shock in his voice "Dude, I should've seen that. Man that must've been epic."

"Yeah, it was." Cyborg replied, as Beast Boy knew Cyborg has recorded it in his brain.

"Shut it." Robin told both of them 'I'm still not sure about that Mark Logan guy.'

"Friend Sakura, what do you mean 'jump his bones?'" Starfire asks in a innocent voice that makes Beast Boy blush for some odd reason.

Sakura scoots closer to Beast Boy, close enough that their knees are touching and she grips his thigh. "What I mean is the next time I get Mark alone, I will strip naked an-" Sakura lips drift closer to Beast Boy's ear, but was interrupted by am irritated Raven.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. CONTINUE." Raven growled at the fighter with four red eyes.

Sakura held her hands in a surrender position out of fear from the demoness. "Okay, Miss Anger Management, I won't finish it."

"Well, I can't believe I lost." R. Mika told through the microphone. "But our next match involves another competing tag teams. Give it up for Cammy and Ryu, vs Fei Long and Dhalsim!"

"Oh, and by the way, Raven, Chun-Li isn't a slut." Sakura retorts, earning a glare from Raven. Raven was about to retort when Sakura pressed on her defense of her friend. "She's still a virgin! Who knows maybe you can change that, Beasty." Sakura comments as she blows and whispers in Beast Boy's ear, which makes him blush as he whispered back.

'What are these two talking about?' Raven thought as she continues to glare at Sakura, and Beast Boy who she can tell are flirting.

/

After the fight, Cammy and Ryu won the fight as they exit to backstage.

"Cammy, Ryu, long time no see." Elena calls as she's with Chun-Li.

Cammy is a tall, 5ft British girl with blonde hair tied to a knot, blue eyes, and a star on her left cheek. She wears a red baret on her head, and wears a skin tight sleeveless green leotard showing her bare arms and long, thick legs, wears red gauntlets and dark green combat boots, and camouflage tattoos on her legs.

Ryu is a tall 5'9" man with a large muscular body. He has dark hair with brown eyes, and wears a karate uniform with a red belt, ripped sleeves, red sleeveless gloves, and appears to be barefoot.

"It's good to see you too, Elena, and Chun-Li." Ryu replied "So where's this Mark fellow I saw you with earlier, Elena?"

Elena hears the teasing tone in his voice and decides to play with him. "Oh, Mark, well he's an old friend of mine, but I think he's been attracting me, Chun-Li and Sakura with his dashing good looks."

Cammy hears this and jumps in. "Really? Maybe I should go and meet him."

"Oh boy, wait until Guile and Ken hears about this." Ryu comments, knowing that Ken, his old friend, would have a laugh riot and Guile, who looks out for Chun-Li and Cammy like sisters, would have a few words with the hooded fox.

"But he's going to persuade the Titans about Juri, Barlog, and Zangief." Chun-Li mentioned with a serious tone.

"So, SIN is plotting something." Cammy figured with a serious expression.

"Yep, and with the Titans help, we might figure out Juri's plan." Chun-Li added

/

The Titans are at the bleachers, as Beast Boy left and told them that he has a stomach ache and has to go to the bathroom. Though, Robin just brushes off as the changeling is having tummy aches, Raven becomes suspicious when after Beast Boy left, Sakura goes back to backstage as the final 9 is announced.

While Beast Boy was getting dressed in his Mark Logan attire, Sakura was with Elena and Chun-Li.

"Mark is so fun to tease. Especially in front of his teammates." Sakura giggles as she turns to the alley that Mark should be appearing from. "Where is Mark? Surely it doesn't take that long to change clothes."

As Mark was walking towards his partner, Elena he hears M. Rika asking the fighters to appear.

"Elena, Mark Logan, Chun-Li, Sakura, Cammy, Ryu, Juri, Poison, and Vega, please come to the ring for the final 9." Mika calls out.

The fighters step out onto the arena and the crowd roars their approval the nine finalists to far.

'Strange. It may be too early to say but so far every time we've seen Mark Logan, Beast Boy is nowhere too be seen.' Raven ponders as she locks her eyes on Mark Logan.

R. Mika comes towards the fighters as she held a box "Alright, the finalists must pick out a number from this tissue box. You will have to fight one on one by the assigned number you picked out from the tissue box. Mark Logan, you go first."

Mark sticks his hand inside the box as he pulls out a number 3.

"Alright, Mark will compete with number 4, who is yet to announced." R. Mika announced.

After Mark, Ryu steps towards the box and pulls out a number 2 "Alright, Ryu can fight number 1."

Chun-Li is next, as she pulls out a number 7 as her opponents will be the 8th, follow by the 9th fighter.

Juri is up next, she winked at Gar as she pulls out a number 1 "Looks like I'll be fighting you soon, Logan." She purred, as she licked her lips.

Vega, a 6ft tall man from Spain with long brown/blonde hair tied to a knot, wears a white mask, also wears only a yellow and blue sweat pants with a red sash around his waist and brown shoes over his socks, also noticible is his claw gauntlet on his left hand. He picks up a number 4, meaning he'll fight against Mark.

"I will take you down, newbie, for I am the most handsome man in the world!" Vega declared, earning glares from Chun-Li, Elena, Cammy, and Sakura.

'This guy's worse than Adonis.' Mark thought.

"I have faith that you'll beat this guy, Mark." Sakura said with confidence.

Cammy's next, as she pulls out a number 8, meaning she'll have to fight Chun-Li as her opponent.

Poison is next, as she pulls a number 5.

Elena pulls out a 6, meaning she gets to fight Poison.

Lastly, Sakura is the only opponent who didn't pick a number, as she is placed in 9, to fight either Cammy or Chun-Li.

"Oh yeah, we got some interesting rosters on who's going to fight in round 2: Ryu vs Juri, M. Logan vs Vega, Poison vs Elena, and Chun-Li vs Cammy, with Sakura as pending! All fighters go to your assigned bleachers until you are called out as our first match will be Ryu vs Juri!" R. Mika said as the others left the ring except for Ryu and Juri.

"All right, I'm going to investigate Barlog and Zangief, anyone wants to go with me?" Robin asked.

Raven got up as she respond "I'll investigate while you keep an eye on Juri. Besides, I need to find Beast Boy and see if he's not causing trouble."

Robin thought for a moment, this seems to be an oppertunity to keep an eye on Juri, and Mark to see if he has ulterior motives. "Alright, I can count on you, Raven."

Raven nodded as she floated out of the bleachers to search for Beast Boy.

/

Now Chun-Li, Juri, and Poison appears! Will Raven learn who M. Logan is? What is Juri planning? Who will win? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Beastly Street Fighter.

Please remember to fav, follow, and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wager for M Logan

**I do not own Teen Titans and Street Fighter**

**Enjoy**

/

During the first round of the match, Ryu and Juri are up at the ring to be prepared for the match. Sitting on the bleachers, Mark and Elena ended up sitting beside each other, and Poison happens to be sitting next to Mark, leaving the new fighter in between beautiful girls.

'Wow look at Poison's fighting attire! It leaves nothing to the imagination.' Mark thought as he eyes the pink haired fighter up and down her figure.

Poison notices the masked man's lingering eyes and inwardly smirk. 'He's a decent fighter. Although I do wonder what he looks like under that mask and robe?' Poison thinks as she eyes the masked man. 'I'll just have to strip him to find out.'

Elena, noticing Mark's staring at Poison, raise her foot and stomp on his.

"Ugh." He yelped as he noticed an angry Elena staring at him.

'Okay, I should stop staring and ask some questions with Poison.' Mark thought as he turn to Poison, who was crossing her legs 'Damn, she has some clean shaved thighs.'

"Anything on your mind?" Poison asks as she notices that Mark's eyes are once again on her shaven, perfectly smooth thighs.

"Uh yeah, are you, by any chance, associated with Juri?" Mark asked her.

Poison gave him a smirk as she replied "How do you know if I'm just paired up with Juri during the team up matches?" She asked him, as she turns and Mark has a good view on her cleavlage.

Mark's throat closes up at the sight of Poison's cleavage and starts to actually stutter.

"Just answer his question." Elena comments as she quite had enough of Mark going goo goo eyes at Poison.

Poison giggled as she answered "Well, I have no association with Juri, but I did notice her talking with Barlog and Zangief."

"Did you heard what they say?" Mark asked.

"Not really, I just noticed, not hear." She replied as she looked at him lustfully "So, are you single Mark Logan?"

Mark blushes and leans back as Poison leans forward brushing her chest against Mark's. "Well do you? I'm interesting in a little romp in between the sheets." Poison comments as Marks continues to lean back until his head rests upon, Elena's breast.

'My head is on Elena's boobs while Poison's boobs are on my chest...SO awesome.' Mark thinks as he continues to blush under his mask.

"Go back to your seat, Poison, Mark doesn't need a tramp like you!" Elena told Poison as she clenches Mark closer to her breast like a pillow.

Poison smirks as she looked at Elena "Then how about a wager for whoever beats the other, wins a night with the Fox stud?" She inquired, knowing that she's going to fight Elena.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Mark ask as he blushes that both women are wanting the night with him.

"NO!" Both women yell as Mark as he shrinks down in fear of the two women.

"Okay." Mark meekly replies.

At the ring, Ryu and Juri are battling it out. Ryu uses his special attack, the "Hadoken", towards Juri. But the horned Madame jumped away from the purple attack as she uses her special attack as she sends a barrage of spinning kicks.

"This is the end for you!" She declared as she uses her Kaisen Dankairaku to kick Ryu up in the air as she jumps up and did an ax kick towards himi, as Ryu fell down to the Matt and lost.

"Wow, Juri as showed no mercy on Ryu, so she wins the first match!" R. Mika announced. "Next up is M. Logan vs Vega!"

"Well, looks like I'm up." Mark said as he got up to enter the ring, but is blocked by Chun-Li's leg as she rise them up.

Mark looked at Chun-Li as she smiled at him "Why don't you feel them up for good luck?"

"O-Okay, Chun-Li." Mark accepts as he runs his hands up and down on Chun-Li's legs and thighs which makes her moan in euphoria.

"Not that high, Mark." Chun-Li purrs as she sets her leg down.

Mark laugh nervously as he heads towards the ring as he is face to face with Vega.

"Well, well, ready to be defeated by yours truly?" Vega arrogantly said as he gets ready to his stance.

"Dude, your arrogance would be your down fall." Mark replied as he gets ready in his fighting stance. Vega was about to retort when Mark pressed on, "Let me rephrase that. It will be your down fall." Mark states as the fight begins and Mark punches Vega in his masked face.

Vega fell forward as his mask cracked. He put his fingers underneath his mask as he screamed "MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSULLENCE!" He screams as his nose appears to be bloodied.

But Mark didnt give Vega a chance as he used his special attack "Claws of the Jungle!" He shouts as he gives Vega 10 mega punches plus 10 high flying kicks, and then, a burst of green energy forms, he went straight through Vega as the Spanished fighter flies out of the ring.

"In the shortest fight to record...Mark wins!" R. Mika declares through the PA system.

Watching from backstage, Raven looked at the fight through the tv screen as she casually eyed on Mark.

'Whoever is this Mark guy, I'll be keeping an eye on him, and Beast Boy if I find him.' She thought, but then she notice Barlog and Zangief talking to Juri.

Raven pulled out her communicator and notified that Barlog and Zangief were talking with the fighter, Juri and gave Robin her location as she spied of the three.

Raven noticed that Mark walked into the backstage area where he was met by Elena, Poison, Sakura and Chun-Li.

"Good job, Mark. I see that leg rub got you the luck you needed..not that you really needed it." Chun-Li states as she smiles.

"I agree with Li." Poison comments as she presses her breast to Mark's chest and rubs her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. "When I win the fight with Elena and get you to myself...I'll make sure you get rewarded for your skills."

Raven hid behind the wall as she continues to eavesdrop what they're saying. She wonders when will Mark will take his mask off but instead sees the sight of Elena raising her leg up for Mark to rub it.

'They're all a bunch of tramps.' Raven said to herself, not noticing Juri is behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Oh my, you must be the one peeping at me?" Juri said as she gagged Raven with her hand and pressed her neck with her fingers.

Mark sudden snaps his head in all directions as if looking for any signs of trouble.

"What's wrong, Mark?" Elena asks as she cups his face.

"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling." Mark replied.

"I bet." Chun-Li comments as she faces Elena, and Poison. "Why weren't we involved in this little tournament for Mark?"

"Yeah, I say the winning girl gets to have the night with Mark!" Sakura declared.

"All right, those who wants to be involve, raise your foot up on Mark!" Elena declared as she raise her foot on the Mark's chest.

"I second!" Chun Li said, placing her foot on Mark, as well as Sakura, Poison, and Cammy.

"Hey, hey, I can join in." Juri said, placing her foot on Gar's crotch, gently.

The girls glared at the evil fighter, as she smirks evilly "Then it's settle then, who ever beats who, gets Mark for the night and have him in bed."

"Don't I get a...No, I don't" Mark comments remembering the last time he asked that question.

'Hmm hmm, I can see right through your disguise Mark.' Juri thought 'I've already have Raven in my grasp and she'll make a perfect member for SIN, without any will.'

/

"Damn, that Mark guy sure knows how to pack a punch." Cyborg comments, eating his hotdog.

"Friends? Where is, Friend Raven?" Starfire voices out in concern.

"Your right , Star. Raven hasn't come back yet, and she hasn't called in." Robin comments.

"You think something happened to Raven and BB?" Cyborg said.

"What happened to Raven?" Asked Beast Boy as he made it back with some French fries and popcorn along with Sakura "Sakura kind of found me and she helped me ordered some snacks. Where's Raven?"

"She was following Barlog and... She reported that they were talking with Juri and then she never call back in." Robin replied as he turned to, beast Boy. "Why do you keep running off?"

Beast Boy was about to find an excuse, but then was interrupted by Sakura "Maybe Barlog and Juri have something to do with your friend." She said, trying to cover for Mark's tracks, which makes Robin completely forgetting his question about Beast Boy.

"All right, we'll go and find Raven. Cyborg, check the lockers, Star, your with me, Beast Boy, make sure you sniff out for Raven." Robin ordered.

"My friends, Chun-Li and Cammy, are from Interpol, so I'll let them know about your friend's disappearance. If you need more help, find Blanka and Ryu, they're good helpers." Sakura told him.

"I'm on it, Rob." Beast Boy confirms as he runs if he is followed by Sakura. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, Beasty." Sakura comments as they continue to run.

/

Robin and Starfire search for Raven through the halls, but no luck for her location.

"Excuse me, are you two the Teen Titans?"

Robin and Starfire turned to see a large, buff man that is almost 6ft. He has a blonde, flat top haircut, light blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, his arms have American flag tattoos on each, with one star on his left hand, and his attire consist of a green tank top, camouflage cargo pants, and black combat boots. He seems to resemble that he's from the US Army.

"Who are you?" Robin asked eagerly.

"My name is Guile, and I'm from Interpol." Guile introduced himself. "I need your help in stopping Juri's plan."

"Anything you need. We recently lost our friend, we think that SIN captured her. Her name is Raven, she has purple hair, purple eyes, and grey skin." Robin replies as he sticks his hand out for Guile to shake.

Guile shakes Robin's hand and they begin to walk as Guile tells the two Titans about SIN's plan.

But suddenly, before Guile could talk about SIN's plan, they are mysteriously knocked out by heavy purple gas which knocks out Guile, Robin, and Starfire. As the three fall, all Robin could lastly hear is a feminine sadistic laughter.

"Nuh, uh, uh, no spoilers." said the voice that belonged to Juri.

**/**

**Oh no! It looks like Raven, Robin, and Starfire are in trouble! Will BB/Mark figure out what's up? What is Juri's plan? Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of Beastly Street Fighter!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Elena vs Poison

**I do not own Teen Titans and Street Fighter, as they are owned by Warner Bros and Capcom.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

R. Mika held onto the microphone, as she starts getting the audience's attention "And now, for our 3rd match, we have Poison vs Elena! Two, lovely leggy girls ready to duke it out!"

Coming to the ring, is Elena, as well as Poison, as they look at each other.

"The date with Mark will be mine!" Elena declares as she gets ready for her fighting stance.

"Once I wipe the floor with you girls, I'm going to blow M. Logan's brains out!" Poison replied, as she pulls out her two handcuffs and swings them with her fingers.

"Ready...FIGHT!" R. Mika shouts as Elena and Poison clashes.

Elena jumps high and kicks Poison by the face as the pink spiky haired girl falls down to the floor. Poison got up, wipes the blood from her mouth, as Elena charge in towards her she she jumps again to kick her, but Poison dodge it by flipping over. She brings out a black crop top to swat Elena by the ass as she kicks her on the back by her red heel, making Elena to lose her balance.

"Better give up now, and let me have Logan for myself." Poison taunts as she stood and looks down at Elena.

"Over my dead body. I've been in love with him since we were kids...he's mine." Elena responds as she kicks Poison's feet from under her and then jumps up onto her feet to peer down at Poison.

"You've lost." Elena gloats as she drops to bring her leg down to Poison's head.

Poison winced as the countdown starts. 'No way I'm going to lose to this bitch.' Poison thought as she pressed her fingers onto Elena's thighs as she grabs them to flip Elena over to get off of her.

Poison picks herself up as she raise her crop top "Thunder Whip!" she shouts as she whips Elena with her crop top. Elena gets whipped from her stomach, her legs, and her cheek.

"My, my, Elena's getting whipped, guess Poison has the upper hand." R. Mika comments.

"I'll show you who's getting whipped." Elena retorts as she uses her spinning kick and hits Poison in her stomach and left facial cheek; knocking her onto her back once more.

'Not this again.' Poison thought as she was able to get back on her knees to kick Elena's legs out from underneath her.

"Poison Kiss!" Poison shouts her special attack as she place her lips as a heart shaped kiss flew from her mouth and hits Elena. Poison then came up to her as she grabs her by her necklace, and slaps the African girl repeatedly and kicks her in the stomach repeatedly as Elena falls down.

"Had enough, yet?" Poison taunts with a wicked smile.

Elena moved her head up, red lashes on her face and a couple of bruises on her stomach, as she looked at Poison. Elena then grabbed Poison's ankles as she reply "No, I'm just getting started." she then raise Poison's feet up in the air as the ex-gang leader drops to the floor as her head is inches closer to the ring.

"What are you-?" Poison didn't have the time as Elena starts spinning her around. The tall African girl spins Poison around like a whirlwind as she through her towards the net of the ring. Poison crashes as she felt dizzy, as Elena marches forward towards her, and kicks Poison by the stomach, and slaps her down to the floor. Poison was about to get up, but Elena sat on her, and pins her wrist to the floor.

M. Rika counts and Poison is counted out.

"Winner is, Elena!'" Rika announces as the crowd roars with approval and Logan smirks knowing his oldest friend and first love won her match.

"Way to go, Elena!" Mark shouts at her as Elena looked at him as she winks at him. 'She looks so beautiful.'

"Hey Greanie, are you having perverted thoughts when watching Elena taking down Poison?" Sakura teased as Mark blushes. He is sitting between Sakura and Chun-Li.

"So to speak. I mean, Elena was my first love, so it's only natural for those feeling to come back and as a young man my hormones do affect me." Mark responds to Sakura.

"First love...how romantic." Sakura swoons as she watches Elena come back to the seat with them.

"Hey guys, Mark." Elena greets.

"Greast job, Elena. Mark was just telling us about how you were hi-" Sakura was cut off by Mark covering her mouth with his hand.

"Great match, Elena." Mark comments as he keeps his hand in place.

"You're, Mark's first love." Chun-Li states as she nudges Mark with her knee. "Don't ne shy."

"R-Really?" Elena asked as she's surprised by this development.

"W-Well yeah, I mean you probably think I'm a loser for saying that." he replied, but he didn't expect Elena to pull him towards her by the collar, and passionately kisses him in the lips as she moves his mask up.

"Wow, Elena..." Mark stammers as he heats up from the kiss, and his body is closer to her's 'Her skin is so hot and soft.'

"This is so romantic..." Sakura comments "But I'm still going to win that date, Mark."

"Whatever." Elena breathlessly replies as she places one final small soft kiss on Mark's lips. "Wait what?" Elena turns to Sakura. "Sak, don't even go there."

"What? Just because you two confess you're love, the bet is still on." Sakura comments as Elena glared at her.

"Girls, girls, calm down." Chun-Li calmly said, "We can all get a shot at Mark, so for now, how about Mark, Elena, and Sakura go and find you're friends Robin, Star, Raven, and Cyborg. Guile is supposed to be hear as well, wonder where he is?"

"Well, our match is up so we're going to worry about him later." Cammy said as she and Chun-Li get up from their seats as they turned to Mark as they raise both their legs up on the seats. "Logan, kiss our thighs and rub them for good luck." Cammy told him.

Mark does as he is told and the girls giggle and blush, even Elena giggles.

"Good luck ladies, Elena, Sakura and myself have some friends of mine to find." Mark states as he grabs a hold of both Elena's and Sakura's hands as they walk.

/

"You alright, old friend?" asked Blanka, a green skinned Brazillian man with orange spiky hair on his arms, chest, and legs. His green eyes and noticeable fangs, ripped cargo shorts, and collars on his ankles as he stood along side Ryu, who is healing.

"Yeah, I'll live." Ryu replied as he meets Cyborg of the Teen Titans.

"Yo, you must be Ryu and Blanka, I'm Cyborg of the Teen Titans." the cybernetic teen greets as he shakes Ryu's and Blanka's hands.

"So, here for an autograph, Cyborg?" Ryu asked.

"Actually, I'm looking to investigate on Juri." Cyborg replied as he hears footsteps coming towards them. He turns around and sees Zangief and Barlog approaching them.

"On the courtesy of our new leader of SIN, we we're given a mission to beat yo ass up, Cyborg, Ryu, and Blanka!' Barlog said as he throws the first punch.

"Hyuken!" Ryu shouts as he blast a blue sphere towards the two henchmen.

"Damn." Cyborg curses as he fires is sonic canon at the two henchmen, but they both evade the attack and jump at the cybotic Titan.

"Surrender, Cyborg! We already have your friends." Barlog taunts as he punches Cyborg in his stomach.

"So that's where BB went." Cyborg grunts as he brings his fist down, but only to have his attack turned on him.

"You don't even know do you? I guess he doesn't trust you...not like he trusts Elena." Barlog continues to taunt as he throws, Cyborg at Zeingif as he drops kick the flying body in the back.

"Hey, Barlog!" Ryu shouts as the American boxer looked at the Japanese fighter as he puts his hands together as blue beams of light appears between his hands as Blanka is charging himself with electricity.

"HADYUKEN!" Ryu shouts as he shoots the ball of energy towards Barlog.

Blanka charges his electrifying attack towards Zangief as the Russian wrestler gets electricuted.

Both Barlog and Zangief got knocked out as Cyborg comments "No wonder you two are the best fighters, these two are kiddie little compare to you two."

"No. They were just more interested in taunting you than fighting us." Ryu comments as he picks Cyborg off the ground. "I wouldn't take what they said into consideration, Cyborg."

"What do you mean, Ryu?" Cyborg asked him.

"Those two were only using the knowledge that you are looking for your friend, Beast Boy. They were just manipulating your feelings." Ryu explains.

"Well what are we standing around here for? Lets tie up these guys and get them to tell us where you're friends are." Blanka suggested as ryu and Cyborg nodded.

'I hope you're alright, BB.' Cyborg thought as he begins to tie up Barlog and Zangief.

/

Raven woke up, as she finds herself trapped inside a container of some sort. She tries to break out, but her powers aren't activated due to the collar around her neck. She is strapped inside as she looked around.

"Ahh, you're awake." said the Korean woman, Juri, as she smirked at Raven.

"You! What do you want from me?" Raven demands.

"The same thing that we want from all of you Titans: your mind."Juri responds as she steps back to reveal another shadowy figure.

"How are you doing, Raven?" The chilling voice asked her as he steps out of the shadow. Raven's eyes widened as she knew who he was.

"SLADE!" Raven yells in shock and rage at seeing the man who she thought died after his disapperance when she defeated Trigon. "What the Trigon are you doing here!?"

"Well," Slade began "Since M. Bison has been disposed of, SIN was looking for a new leader, and that leader is me. Also, congratulations on your team for defeating Daizo."

"Why do you need me and the titans!" Raven demands.

"As Juri said, we only need female recruits to brainwash into the organization's soulless assassins and bodyguards, because the program requires young, adolescent females like yourself." Now Raven gave Slade a questionable look as she's creeped out about this "I know, disturbing isn't it? It's actually the original idea from Bison." Slade moves as he shows other girls in containments: Pantha, Kole, Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee, Argent, and Starfire.

"Let them go! As Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy comes, they'll bust you're organization." Raven said as Juri laughs.

"Boy Blunder has been already taken care of, and I haven't heard from the tin man." Juri said as she picks up the remote to turn on the video screen "But as for Beast Boy, see what he's been really doing all along."

Raven looked at the video footage as it reveals that Beast Boy is M. Logan. What really shocks her is that he was seen giving Elena a passionate kiss, feeling jealously coming inside of her mind.

"Does he even know what's going on!?" Raven yells as her two purple eyes divide into four red eyes.

"Doubt it. Oh look at the time; I need to get back, we girls have a little competition that whoever wins the tornament gets to sleep with Beast Boy first." Juri comments as she walks out, leaving Raven and Slade alone.

"Who would've thought that, Beast Boy had such natural raw talent?" Slade comments as he watches the videos of Beast Boy disguised as Mark fighting. "I should've made him my apprentince." Slade turns to Raven. "Who knows, maybe after I control you and the other female Titan's mind, Beast Boy will join if I offer him a harem."

"That idiot." Raven muttered as she sees Beast Boy kissing Chun-Li's and Cammy's thighs 'You and your damn hormones.'

**/**

**Well, that's ch. 4, and it looks like Slade has all the Titan's girls in his grasp. Will he succeed? What happened to Robin? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Beastly Street Fighter!"**

**And now, for some sneak peeks of what's coming up:**

**/**

M. Logan stood as he faces his opponent, Juri. "You know, you kind of remind me of another girl with devil horn hairstyle like that."

"Oh, and who might that be, Logan?" Juri said as she gets ready to fight.

"You kind of reminded me of Jinx." M. Logan replied as he gets ready to fight as well.

'Jinx?' Juri thought as she gets a flash of memories about a girl with pink horned hair.

**BBBBBBBB**

"Raven, wake up, it's me!" M. Logan tried to reasoned with the empath, but Raven showed no emotion at all. Not the usual, but the emotion looked cold and distain as she stood in her new uniform, a kelvar leotard with black leggings, a tie around her neck, a military hat, and black combat boots.

"I have orders, to kill you." She said with an emotionless robotic tone as she charges towards him.

**BBBBBBBB**

Mark Logan held the sleepy Elena and Chun-li over his shoulders as he carried them both while climbing up the wall of the base. Mark was blushing when his first love's bare thighs and Chun-Li's thighs are closer to his face.

'Damn, they has been working those legs out.' He thought as he held there legs with his extended arm as he climbs up the building.

**BBBBBBBB**

"I've decided to give you these." Robin hands Ryu, Sakura, Elena, Blanka, Chun-Li, and Cammy their own T-communicators. He turns to Beast Boy, as he orders him "You're coming with them to help them bust SIN, Beast Boy."

"W-What?" Beast Boy stammers.

"I believe that you are ready for this mission, Beast Boy." Robin told him.

**BBBBBBBB**

Logan was dripping blood, as he is facing Naga "You will pay for disfiguring my face, you freak!" He declares as he charges at Mark to strike him down.

M. Logan dodge the attack as he replied "Dude, you are such a drama queen!"

**BBBBBBBB**

"You don't deserve these hot mamas!" Adonis spat angerly as he tries to throw a punch towards his arch rival.

"Maybe if you ditch the armor, did some excersize, lift weights, and get buffed, you would get a chance, not like you would anyway." M. Logan taunts as he punches Adonis in the face.

**BBBBBBBB**

"Hmm, this is strange." said a Italian woman with violet hair, as she reads her floating tarot cards while in her bathtub "I do not see death in you, Garfield Mark Logan." she states.

**BBBBBBBB**

Elena was crying, as she held Logan's body as she held him tightly to her chest. The others gave a sorrow look at their fallen comrad.

"Please, Garfield...don't die." Elena plead as tears ran down to her first love.

**BBBBBBBB**

"Bison!" Chun-Li shouts in an angry tone as she sees the villain before her as she prepares for the kill.

"Chun-Li wait!" Logan tries to stop her.

Bison dodge Chun-Li's kick, as he speak "I have no time for your vengeance, Ms. Li. Right now I think I need your help."

"Why should we help you, of all people?" Ryu demands as he folded his arms.

"To take down Slade and reclaim my organization." Bison responded, throwing everyone out of the loop.

**/**

**That's it for the trailer.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Production.**

**Remember to follow, fav, and REVIEW! Also vote for the new polls I've set up.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chun-Li vs Cammy

**I do not own Teen Titans and Street Fighter.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

M. Logan, Elena, and Sakura looked around inside the stadium as they keep on a look out for Juri, Zangief, or Barlog, while the match between Chun-Li and Cammy are fighting.

"So, who do you think will win?" Mark asked as he looks at the flat screen as he gazed at Chun-Li's and Cammy's killer thighs.

"Chun-Li." Elena and Sakura answer at the same time which provokes them to laugh at each other.

"So do I." Mark agrees.

The three looked further, as they spotted Cyborg, Ryu, and Blanka as they were tying up Zangief and Barlog.

"Hey, they caught the two stooges." Sakura comments as they meet up with them.

"Mark, Sakura, Elena, what brings you guys here?" Cyborg asked them.

"Looking for you Titans." Mark answers as he shakes Cyborg's, Ryu's and Blanka's hands.

"Have you, by any chance, found my friend, Beast Boy?" Cyborg questions as he is concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah. I saw him with a group of Japanese schoolgirls." Mark responds as Elena and Sakura elbow his ribs. "Ouch."

Cyborg sighs "Well at least he's alright. But the Grass Stain needs to know that Robin, Starfire, and Raven are missing. In fact, I'm going to try and call him now." He said as he picks up his T-com to call Beast Boy.

Everybody stops dead quite when they hear a ringing sound coming from Mark's pocket.

'Shit.' Elena and Sakura curse as they watch, Cyborg turn his arm into his cannon.

"Freeze!" Cyborg orders. "Why do you have, BB's communicator?!"

Mark raised his hand in surrender, as Elena gets in her position to defend Mark "Drop that cannon, tin man." She growled.

"Not until I get some answers from him." Cyborg respond, still aiming at Mark.

"No, you don't understand, Cyborg. This is just a misunderstanding." Sakura tries to convince him.

"Then if he can be trusted, then he should remove his mask." Cyborg said as his cannon's ready to fire.

"Fine you win, Cy." Mark comments as he uses his real voice and removes his mask to show his green skin and fang. "What's up, Cy."

"BB..." Cyborg trails off as his cannon turns back into his arms and he punches his best friend in the jaw. "What the HELL!"

"Ouch, at least let me explain why am I in disguised." Beast Boy replied as he felt his jaw.

"You got five minutes." Cyborg told him as he crossed his arms.

After five minutes of Beast Boy explaining why was he fighting at the tournament so he can meet his childhood love. All Cyborg could respond, is burst out of laughter.

"Oh man, so all this time you were fighting the tournament so you can catch up with your childhood crush?" Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy's ears dropped.

"She wasn't my crush, Cyborg. She was my first love." Beast Boy retorts with a passion.

"You're right, you're right, B." Cyborg apologizes as he waves his hands defensively. "So, your name is Garfield Mark?" Cyborg asks as he has to stop himself from laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's Garfield Mark Logan." Beast Boy counters as he starts to growl.

"But he likes to be preffered to as Mark, so dont make fun of his name." Elena told off the chrome dome.

"Mark Logan...as in the scientist?" Cyborg asks as he grows quite excited.

"Yes. He was my father, and Marie Logan was my mother." Mark explains as he smirks as he can see that his friend is about to blow his chrome dome off.

"Dude! BB, your parents were my idea when I first got interested in science!" Cyborg exclaims as he blushes.

"Yeah, they were good in there work." Beast Boy comments as he rubs the back of his head.

"So, lets get these guys talking." Sakura said as she look at Zangief and Barlog as she cracks her knuckles.

"I couldn't agree more." Beast Boy comments as he puts his mask back on, becoming, Mark once more. "I always loved this part."

/

At the ring, Chun-Li fights Cammy by using her signature moves, as Cammy uses hers. The Chinese female martial artist jumps up as turns upside down as she spread her legs to spin around towards Cammy.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li shouts as her kicks hits Cammy's stomach, as the British girl falls back, but kept her balance.

"I see that you've trained hard." Cammy comments as she wipes her mouth.

"But I've got moves of my own!" Cammy shouts as she jumps and spins in a quarter-circle forward motion and pressing kick, spinning like a cork screw as she uses the "Spiral Arrow" move by using her feet to kick Chun-Li towards the net of the ring.

"I see that you've improved, Guile must've taught you well." Chun-Li comments as she moves forward towards Cammy as she pulls the blond girl's arms towards her and flips her over. Cammy flips back as she did a high kick towards Chun-Li, as the Chinese girl ducks and did a swift kick under Cammy's feet.

"Wow, look at these girls go with those killer thighs! You boys hope they're single!" R. Mika announces as she watch the fight with anticipation.

As soon as Cammy land on her feet runs towards, Chun-Li but the Chinese fighter expected this and preformed a roundhouse kick.

At the speed of lightning, As Chun-Li shouts "Hyakuretsukyaku!" as she rapidly kicks Cammy using the 100 Lightning Kicks by kicking her 100 times.

Cammy falls back as she hits the ground. Chun-Li sits on top of her opponent as the countdown starts.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"Chun-Li wins!" R. Mika shouts.

Cammy sighs in defeat "Looks like I loose, now get your big ass off of me." Cammy demands in a teasing tone.

"My ass isn't that big." Chun-Li replied defensively.

"With those thighs, they're not." Cammy teased as she patted Chun-Li's thighs.

"You're just jealous that Mark is going to love them more than yours." Chun-Li retorts as she get off of Cammy and offers a helping hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I lost the wager. Now your going to have to fight Sakura next." Cammy mentions.

"It would be nice fighting her in the next match." Chun-Li replied as she sees Cammy getting off of the ring.

"Now, we shall have a 30 minute break, as Sakura finds her way back here." R. Mika announces as the audience cheered.

/

"Looks like I'm next." Sakura said as she turns to everyone with a thumbs up "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck on your match, my student." Ryu told her as he gives her a hi-five.

Sakura turns to Mark as she kissed him on the cheek "Better afford dinner for me, Mark." Sakura comments as she runs off, as Elena looks mad at her friend.

"I can totally afford dinner for Sakura." Mark states before he was slapped in the back of the head by Elena.

"What makes you think she will win?!" Elena demands in an accusing manner.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Mark defends himself as he cowers before, Elena. "I was just saying that I could if she wins."

"You need to pick the right words, kid." Blanka states as he chuckles.

"Well, now that Cammy lose, she now has a better chance to find our friends." Ryu states "If the bits of information we got from Zangief and Barlog are true, then SIN does have a new leader."

"Whoever this guy is, he will pay for capturing my friends." Cyborg sneers.

"Don't worry, guys, my opponent is with Juri." Mark mentions "I'll face her in the next match and she'll tell me what her plan is."

"Alright." Ryu calls out "Cyborg, Blanka, and I will search to the left. Logan, you and Elena meet up with Cammy and look for clues." He orders.

"Got it dude." Mark replies as he grabs Elena's hand and they rush off to find Cammy.

/

As the two are walking further, Elena snuck Mark inside a closet as she looks at his questionable look.

"What are we doing here in the closet, Elena? We were suppose to-" Mark's words were cut off as Elena smolder him with a hot kiss.

"Of all those years, Mark, I've been waiting for this." Elena said as she kiss him more, as Mark kiss her back as he rubs her long legs. Elena's long legs wrapped around his waist, as they are in a complete make out session.

"So...have...I...Elena." Mark rasps in between kisses.

"No matter who wins, Mark, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Elena confesses as she cups Mark's face.

"I love you too, Elena." Mark responds as he rests his forehead against Elena's.

Suddenly, the closet door opens as Cammy finds the two as she looks at them with a smirk.

"Geez, are you two in heat or something." She said as she see the awkward love birds "Can I join in?"

"U-U-Umm...sure." Mark replies before he could stop himself.

"Marvelous." Cammy responds as she starts kissing Mark's neck and massages his shoulders.

"Cammy!" Elena shouts in anger as she throws the two out of the closet as she steps out. "Lets just go and find the rest of the Titans."

"Alright, alright." Cammy replied as she hears her communicator calling for her. She checks it up as she looks shocked. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Cammy?" Mark asked her.

"It's a distress signal, from Guile!" Cammy replied as she reads the morse code.

/

Robin and Guile are trapped inside somewhere cold as Guile sends a distress signal to Cammy. Robin was the only person knocked out as he has a chance to be frozen to death.

'_Damn paralysis.'_ Guile cursed mentally, as he shivers "Robin, you have to wake up." He said as he nudge the boy wonder to move.

"wt." Robin mumbles as Guile nudges him some more.

"ROBIN!" Guile yells as the boy wonder suddenly jerks up in freight.

"WHAT!" Robin screams, as his eyes underneath the mask blurred.

"Where are we?" Robin asked as he looks around "Where's Starfire?"

"Juri took her as we got knocked out." Guile explains to him "This is just as I feared. If we don't get out of here, those Titan girls are going to be brainwashed."

"What are you talking about?" Robin eagerly asked.

"Recently, I've discovered that SIN has a new leader since my old enemy, Bison, dissapeared from the face of the earth. I don't know who this new leader is, but I hear that he has one eye, and is planning to turn the female Titans into his own army of Shadowloo Dolls, his personal henchwomen army."

"Slade!" Robin sneers in disgust and rage as Robin tries to stand up but is brought down by the pain in his leg. "AAAAHHH!"

"Your leg is broken." Guile states as he puts the young hero on the ground. "How do you know that it's this Slade person?"

"One eye, has a thing or Titans. It fits the bill." Robin responds as he calms down.

"Sounds like someone I wouldn't meet in a dark alley." Guile comments "once we get out of here, I'll look up this Slade person through Interpol. But right now, we're locked in until we freeze to death."

Robin looks around as he noticed that he and Guile are inside a refrigerated area with frozen food and boxes.

"Tofu? Seems like a place that Beast Boy would love." Robin comments as he notices a hooded figure through the window in the door. "Help!" Robin sits up as he calls out before the pains makes him lay back down.

"Robin?" A voice called out as a fist breaks through the glass.

Robin and Guile are glad to see Mark, Elena, and Cammy breaking out the two as Cammy helps out Guile, as Mark helps out Robin.

"Thanks, you three." Guile shivers as he thanks "The freezer is much colder than that time I was in a mission in Alaska."

"We're glad you guys are safe." Cammy replied as she placed Guile down "What happened?"

"Slade happened." Robin informs as he eyes the hooded man. "He plans on brainwashing all of the female Titans into his own henchwomen." Robin adds as he once again notices the claws on his hands.

"That sounds pretty messed up." Cammy states, feeling a little creeped out, but at the same time feels disdained at the thought that someone's using the Shadowloo brainwashing program.

"Slade...once I face Juri at the match, I'm going to need some answers from her." Mark muttered.

"Say, could that Raven girl that Sakura mentioned got captured by Juri and that Slade guy? Then we need to locate her." Elena reply.

"Good idea, Elena." Guile replied "Those who lost the match of the tournament can go investigate."

"We need to stop Slade as soon as possible! I'll go investigate until my match, Elena, Cammy you coming with?" Mark states as he puts his hands out for either to both women to grab.

"Sure, Mark." Elena accepts as she takes Mark's hand.

"You know it stud." Cammy accepts as she takes Mark's other hand.

_'Good luck, Beast Boy.'_ Robin thought as he watches the hooded man and the two women leave.

**/**

**Well, looks like Robin and Cyborg knows that BB's M. Logan now? Will they stop Slade? Tune in next time on Beastly Street Fighter.**

**Check out Garfield's Roommates, Green Love, and Garfield Logan: The Spectacular Spider-Man. Also, vote for the polls as I am looking for a tie breaker.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chun-Li vs Sakura

**I do not own BB, Elena, Cammy, Chun-Li, or anyone else that belongs to DC and Capcom**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Mark, Elena, and Cammy are currently going further around the stadium. They have search through everywhere for Juri, Raven, or any clues that leads to Slade.

_'Man, if Slade's here, than this tournament must've been in his favor.'_ Mark theorizes _'I wonder if Robin's thinking the same thing?'_

"Hey Mark, are you okay?" Elena ask, noticing Mark's stiffness.

"I'm good, Elena." He replied "It's just that, I'm starting to think Slade's expecting something if either one of us won this tournament."

"What do you mean by that?" Cammy inquires as she steps beside Mark.

"Slade has a knack of planning ten steps ahead, and if something caught his interest, like world domination, luring super powered kids to be his apprentice, and seek control. Imagine an evil Batman, but 10 times more menacing." Mark explains, which sends shivers down Elena's and Cammy's spine.

"He sounds way creepier than Bison." Cammy comments.

Elena and Mark paused as Cammy look at them questionably "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming, we gotta hide." Elena suggests as she grabs Mark's and Cammy's hands as she drags them into a small closet.

An the three hid themselves, Mark is in between the athletic girls as he can feel Elena's breast on his head as Cammy's backside is on him, as he can feel their thighs and legs as they're inside a really small closet.

_'Well...this is just great.'_ Mark thinks as his hands accidentally grab a hold of Cammy's upper thigh. 'Shit.'

"Save that for later on, Marky." Cammy whispers as she grabs his thigh which makes him eep in shock.

Elena feels something poke her behind when Mark jumps up and blushes. _'Oh my, he has grown up since we were kids.'_ Thinks as she sees two shadows pass by the closet door.

"This is all going accordingly." said a voice the three recognized as Juri "Now that the tournament is close to four opponents, it will be a lot quicker with the brainwashing program."

_'Brainwashing?'_ Mark thought as he and Cammy gave a stern expression.

"So, you want me to pick out the losers?" ask an arrogant sounding voice that seems familiar to Mark. "If I do as you say, I get to do with all those hot babes I want?"

"It depends on how well you are skilled." Said a third voice as Vega steps in "I am interested in this too."

"I'm very skilled compared to you, you wimp." A voice who Mark now recognizes.

_'Adonis!'_ Mark screams in his head as he narrows his eyes.

"I escpeciallly want that grey skinned babe." Adonis comments as he shuckles and a devious smile grows on his face.

_'Rae? NO!'_ Mark growls in his head, but he couldn't stop a actual growl from escaping his throat.

"Someone's here." Vega states as he heard a growl.

"I heard it too." Juri replied as she looks at the closet door as she punches the door and grabs Mark's collar, and pulls him out along with the door. Elena and Cammy jumps into the action, preparing their defense as Juri threw Mark at them.

"My, my, it's not nice to spy." Juri said as she looks at Mark "And what are you three doing in the closet, having a three way?"

"Yeah so what, to all their own." Mark replies in hopes that Juri would take it at face value and let them go.

"Alright, then I'll leave these two to you three." Juri told as she speed run out of here.

"Juri!" Cammy yelled, as she was about to go after her, only to be block by Vega.

"You're not going anywhere, Cammy." Vega sneered as he raise his claw gauntlet "I have unfinished business with you, and Mark."

"That mask shrimp doesn't look so scary." Adonis arrogantly states as he eyes on Elena and Cammy.

"Piss off loser. We only go for real men like Mark." Cammy insults the powersuit wearing villian as she rubs her hand on Mark's chest.

"You think that wimp is a real man!? Adonis is a real man!" Adonis boasts as he does a pose in his suit.

"Mark. We will handle Vega while you handle this little bitch." Elena comments as she kisses Mark's cheek and starts to attack Vega with her powerful legs.

Cammy kises his other cheek before running to join Elena in fighting Vega. "Good luck, not that you need it."

As the two left, M. Logan jumps up as he sends another attack "Tiger Claw Strike!" As his claws extends to scratch Adonis's suit.

"Grr." Adonis groans as his armor is scratched and dented "You'll pay for that, whoever you are."

_'Looks like Donny still has brick for brains.'_ M. Logan thought as he dodges Adonis's punches.

"You don't deserve those hot mamas!" Adonis spat angerly as he tries to throw a punch towards his arch rival.

"Maybe if you ditch the armor, did some excersize, lift weights, and get buffed, you would get a chance, not like you would anyway." M. Logan taunts as he punches Adonis in the face.

"Damn it! You broke my nose." Adonis curses as he increases the power and speed for his suit as he tries to go the offensive, but only to hit Vega when Mark ducked out of the way; Vega was sent flying into a steel and concrete reenforced wall which leaves a big dent.

"You idot!" Vega yells as he pulls himself out of the dent. "How can you be so stupid!" Vega yells only to get kicked in the face by Elena and Cammy at the same time.

Adonis was a little dumbfounded when he struck Vega, but he wasn't quick enough when Mark jumps up and punched him at the center of his suit, shouting "1000 Ton Elephant Fist Punch!" As Adonis's armor starts to shatter.

"No, my armor!" Adonis screams in angst as his new suit shatters to pieces on the ground. "I will kill you! I'll get a new suit and then I'll kill you!" Adonis declares as he charges at Mark only to be met by his gloved fist in his face.

"Pathetic as ever, Adonis." Mark states as he saw Elena and Cammy standing over a knocked down Vega "Let's tie them up and ask what they know."

"Man Mark, you've got some skills." Elena comments.

"Yeah, you took out this weak douchebag down without sweat." Cammy concludes as she cuffs Vega and Adonis.

"Thanks girls, now to give these guys to Robin and Guile." Mark states as he pulls out his t-com to all Cyborg for a delivery package on two knuckleheads.

/

At the match, Sakura and Chun-Li are brawling it out as Sakura sends in high flying kicks as Sakura dodges.

"Mark's date is mine!" Sakura delcares as she makes an uppercut punch as she shouts "Zakura" as she hits Chun Li's chin.

Chun-Li stumble back as she wipes the blood from her mouth "Ryu has taught you good, Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura replied as Chun-Li charges at her as they did a high kick at the same time.

"Maybe I should teach you some moves." Chun-Li states as she throws a kick which Sakura grabs her leg around her arm.

"Really, what kind of moves, thunder thighs?" Sakura inquires, still holding Chun's leg as the Chinese girl struggles as she still stands.

"Well, with some new kicking techniques, and you'll have legs like mine." She states, as she can feel Sakura's fingers pinching her thigh.

"Ouch! That was childish." Chun-Li scolds her opponent before her opponent smirks.

"Anything goes if I can get Mark." Sakura comments as she uses Chun-Li's moment of being distracted to break free. "And besides my legs are fine thank you very much."

"Well see." Chun-Li said with a smirk as she uses her body to flip herself in the air as Sakura, who's still holding Chun-Li's leg, got hit by the other leg as Chun-Li manage to lock Sakura by her legs, as she pins the school uniform dressed fighter to the floor.

"Wow, looks like Chun-Li has Sakura pinned down, will Sakura gets herself out of those juicy thighs?" R. Mika comments as the crowd cheers.

"Ready to give up?" Chun-Li ask as she sees Sakura struggles and squirm as her arms are locked by Chun-Li's thick thighs as her feet are on top of Sakura's body.

"Never!" she told her as Sakura uses her fingers to stroke the back of Chun-Li's thigh and knee.

Chun-Li holds her laughter as Sakura tickles her thighs while being trapped by them. The Chinese woman decides to flip Sakura over to the floor as she sits on her by grabbing her feet over her head.

"Owowowowowow!" Sakura shouts as she felt the Chinese woman bending her.

"Say uncle." Chun-Li orders as she held Sakura's legs over her head.

"Nnnever!" Sakura defiently protests her defeat as she feels Chun-Li put more pressure on her body and she folds. "Fine, fine, fine, you win. I give up." Sakura surrenders to her friend as she feels slightly sad to not to be getting a date with Mark.

"And Chin-Li is the winner!" R. Mika announces as everyone cheers.

Chun-Li gets up, as she pulls Sakura up from the floor "Don't be sad, Sakura. Maybe you might get a chance with Mark after I or Elena date him." Chun-Li states as she smile sweetly.

"Yeah that's true." Sakura admits in a defeated tone. "But I still lost the fight."

"People lose, and people win." Chun-Li comforts as she pulls her friend into a hug. "Now let's go find Mark." Chun-Li states as she breaks away from the hug.

"Yeah!" Sakura responds as she starts to run to the backstage.

"And now, all four fighters will be going to the second round, with M. Logan vs Juri, and Elena vs Chun-Li!" R. Mika announces as Chun-Li and Sakura heard and start to grow worried for Mark.

"Juri...we have to beat her at all cost." Chun-Li comments as Sakura nods.

As they exit out of the ring, they're met with Mark and Elena as they enter the ring.

"Mark, Elena!" Sakura shouts as she hugs Elena, and then Mark.

"Guess it's now the three of us, huh Logan?" Chun-Li states as she flashes her leg for Mark to see.

"Yes it is, but aren't you forgetting Juri? She also wanted in on this." Mark responds not knowing that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me!" "What!" Elena and Chun-Li and Sakura shreik at the same time.

"W-What?" Mark asks as he steps back.

He backs away enough as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around to his chest as he felt Juri's hot breath whispering into his ear.

"Ooooh, I've never think that someone like you would ever think of me." She cooed as she licked Mark's mask.

"A-A-A-" Mark sputters before he gets pulled away by Elena and Chun-Li.

"Back off Juri!" They both yell in unison as they put their arms around Mark as he still blushes underneath his mask as they see his wide eyes.

"Oh, being territorial, aren't ya?" Yuri then walks towards them "Well, when I beat Logan in the second round, I will have him for an all nighter." she said as she licks her lips.

"What makes you think you'll beat him, Juri?" Elena questions the horned Korean.

"Well for starters I'm obviously a better fighter than _Beast Boy."_ Juri responds as she looks directly at Mark as the other women gasp in shock. "Secondly, I'm a woman and he wouldn't hit a woman would he?"

_'It's true, I was taught to never hit a woman.'_ Mark thought as he spoke "But I can still defend myself."

"Really? Then let's see that when we're against each other at the ring." Juri comments as she walk passed them as the girls looked at Juri with pissed off looks.

"That bitch, who does she think she is trying to play mind games on Mark?" Elena rants as she held Mark closer to her chest.

"Exacly, the nerve of that woman." Chun-Li replied as she looks at Mark "You better beat her, Logan. Do that, and I'll let you play with my legs." she said as she winks at him.

"You can play with mine since I'm the tallest, and massage allover me." Elena states as she blew Mark's ear.

"Haha awesome." Mark dreamingly mutters.

"Now, for all four competitors come to the stage to show yourselves in the ring!" R. Mika announces as M. Logan, Elena, Chun-Li, and Juri steps onto the ring as R. Mika steps in "Alright, now for this round, two of each opponents will do their match at the same time!"

"WHAT!?" They shouted, except for Juri who was smirking.

"Let me explain." R. Mika replied as she continues "Two opponents will face each other as well as the other two opponents on the same time as their match. So M. Logan vs Juri will happen as well as Chun-Li vs Elena."

"But, don't you need like another ring?" Mark inquires.

"That's okay, because the matches will be done by cage matches!" Mika replied as she points up for the fighters to see two cages up on the air.

"A cage match, how sexy." Juri states as she patted Chun-Li and Elena's asses, making them yelp. "Good luck you two." she told them as Mark, who witness this, had a little nose bleed.

"Come on, Mark, lets have our fight." Juri told him as she walks towards to the cage.

Elena place her hands on Mark's shoulders as she whispered to him "Win this fight, and beat that bitch."

"O-Okay, Elena." Mark replied as he walks to get inside the cage as well as Chun-Li and Elena.

/

"Everything's all according to plan." Slade states as Raven, now in a dark blue leotard with a neck tie and combat boots in, as she's strapped to a table as she's wearing a helmet connected to the television screens "We need to speed up the process in order to go through the brainwashing procedure."

"My friends will come and rescue me and the girls." Raven sneered as Slade looks at the empath indifferently as he smirks underneath his mask.

"Robin has two broken legs, Cyborg is as clueless as Beast Boy, but the only difference between the two is Beast Boy will find out and he will join me." Slade calmly comments as he watches with glee as Juri and Mark enter the cage.

"Now, let's start the process, shall we?" Slade comments as he pressed a button before he adds "Let's start with you, Raven."

**/**

**What is Slade's plan that involves the television screens? Stay tuned for another conclusion of Beastly Street Fighter!**

**So haw other Street Fighter girls should I include in BB's harem? Let me know through the comments.**

**Also, I take requests now.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Make sure to fav, follow and REVIEW!**


End file.
